


[Podfic] So Speaketh the Oracle

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female Crowley, First Time, Humour, Loss of Virginity, Oracle of Delphi - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The prompt was "Prophecies"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] So Speaketh the Oracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfortunate Occurrences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276718) by [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-25-So-Speaketh-the-Oracle-eh3p8h)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-22/92295178-44100-2-ceedfec7b4262.m4a)

_Note:A Pythia is the woman serving as the Oracle of Delphi_


End file.
